Totally Useless Star Wars Trivia - Round 2
by scottivan
Summary: Totally Worthless Information


Je'daii Master Xiang, a red skinned sith pureblood, was an expert sabacc player, having never lost.  
Considered to be a card shark, she was banned from 135 casinos on 12 different worlds.

A native bouncer from Ruusan, Zann, was at one time an apprentice at the sith academy on Korriban.  
After graduating, he returned to Ruusan, to rule his tribe of over 2000 bouncers for 150 years.  
After his death, his loyal followers buried him within the Valley of Dark Lords on Korriban.

While living on Ciutric IV, Darth Zannah began drawing both landscapes and people. She became  
very good at it. Some of her best drawings are on display within the halls of the Coruscant Gallery of Art,  
under the name Allia Omek. Her most famous drawing is one of her master, complete with his orbalisk  
armour, sitting in his underwear. She called the drawing "The Death of Sex". In 246 BBY, It sold at auction  
for 450 republic credits. It now hangs on the walls of the jedi council chambers within the jedi temple.  
They have no idea that "Allia Omek" was once a Dark Lady of the Sith. They have no idea that the subject  
pictured was Darth Bane.

"One Sith" loyalist Darth Luft collected one tooth from every jedi which he killed. He kept them in his mouth. YUCK!

After Emperor Palpatine disbanded the Galactic Senate, former representative Jar Jar Binks became  
an accomplished chef amongst the Gungans. That is, until one of his prized entrées gave Boss Nass  
an extreme case of explosive diarrhea for two weeks. Ex-chef Jar Jar was banished from all Gungan  
territory for life. Poor Jar Jar.

People are complicated, and sith lords are no exception. Take Darth Bane for example.  
A man of many talents, Darth Bane is best remembered as one of the most fearsome dark lords in history.  
However, he was also an accomplished song writer and musician. He twice was awarded the prestigious  
SOKOR (Songwriters Organisation of Korriban) Golden Record Trophy. He won his first when he wrote  
and recorded the hit single "Dark Side Rising" while still an apprentice at the sith academy, as part of a  
recruitment scheme by Lord Kaan. He won his second twenty four years later, when he wrote and recorded  
the hit single "Big Bad Sith" at the insistence of his apprentice. Both songs went platinum. Despite his obvious  
musical talents, he found it a source of great humiliation. He felt that it was unbecoming for a sith.  
Much to his dismay, both songs were voted the Republic Radio Network's Song of the Year.

His majesty King Bon Tapalo of Naboo had a collection of over ten thousand stuffed animals.  
Local children gave him the nickname King Teddy Bear. Much to his dismay, the nickname stuck.  
After his death, they were distributed to children all over Naboo. The fourth day of the fifth month  
is National Teddy Bear Day on Naboo.

Legendary dark lord Tulak Hord is remembered as one of the most fearsome dark lords ever.  
Rightfully so, as his skills with a lightsaber are well documented. However, that was not his only talent.  
He also owns the "unofficial" sith empire records of eating 120 eggs in one sitting. After setting his record,  
he never again touched an egg for the rest of his life. Question: Are eggs good or bad for your cholesterol?

The Immortal God-King of Prakith, Darth Andeddu, often slept in a bed made from slave bones.  
He also, at one point, slept in a blood bed. (Similar to a waterbed; Can you say YUCK!)

Before watching his home world being destroyed by the Mass Shadow Generator, the man who would  
become Darth Nihilus was a correctional officer. He was escorting a prisoner to a nearby star system,  
when his home planet was destroyed by Jedi Master Revan and his followers.

Twenty years after the untimely death of it's founder and CEO, Hego Damask, the Damask family  
reformed Damask Holdings. One of their companies, Damask Financial, operates the largest banking and  
investment firm in the known galaxy. Currently, they have over three thousand branches on twenty worlds,  
including 225 branches on Coruscant alone.

Legendary pod racer Sebulba from Malastare retired with a record of 1472 wins, against only one loss, in a racing  
career which spanned 65 years. His only loss was to Anakin Skywalker on Tatooine. Ironically, that was the only  
pod racing victory of Anakin's career. I wonder if Darth Vader ever held a grudge against Sebulba?

The force works in mysterious ways. However, in the case of the unique individual known as Revan, the force is  
totally screwed up. As a jedi master, Revan fought in the Mandalorian Wars. After the wars, he left for the outer rim,  
and found the sith and Emperor Vitiate. He came back as Darth Revan, a extremely powerful dark lord. After being  
betrayed by his apprentice, he was captured by the jedi, had his mind erased, and retrained as an elite jedi knight.  
During his second stint as a jedi, he had a mission on Korriban. In the course of his mission, he graduated from the  
sith academy, becoming the only person in galatic history to be both a jedi knight and sith lord AT THE SAME TIME.  
Later, he was captured and imprisoned by Emperor Vitiate for a long time. Upon escaping, he embraced the  
dark side for a second time, becoming Darth Revan again. (FUBAR)

Just because an person is a user of the dark side, that does not mean that the person is a heartless, evil bastard  
all of the time. Darth Bane (Sepp Omek) Darth Plagueis (Hego Damask) and Darth Sidious (Sheev Palpatine)  
were all very nice when interacting with the public. They understood the concept of public relations.  
On the other hand, Prince Arcann of Zakuul lived up to the reputation of being a heartless, evil bastard.  
Every day at noon, without fail, he would take ten people at random off the streets and execute them.  
He even had sticky fingers. Once, the local police and courts on Zakuul had issued arrest warrants for  
Prince Arcann for both murder and bank robbery. His father, Emperor Valkorion, had the warrants quashed.

Darth Maladi was a sith lord which served under the "One Sith" banner of Darth Krayt. As a specialist in the  
healing arts, she was also the personal physician to Darth Krayt and his staff. Once, she had to preform emergency  
surgery on Darth Talon, Lord Krayt's new "Emperor's Hand". A rare species of spider laid her eggs in Lady Talon's  
nose while she slept. She then inhaled them into her lungs. When the eggs hatched, the newborn spiders started  
to feast on her lungs. It almost killed her.

Murtog, the chief of security for former dark council member Darth Nyriss, enjoyed a long and distinguished career  
within sith society as a police officer. Upon retirement from law enforcement, he entered the private sector, as the new  
chief of security for Darth Nyriss. He was then reunited with Sechel, now serving as an adviser to the dark lord.  
Murtog had once arrested Sechel for attempting to hack into the police computer system. Once he had Sechel in custody,  
Murtog proceeded to break both of Sechel's legs. Which explains why there was no "love lost" between them.

Before Varner Hilts was Grand Lord of the Tribe of Sith on Kesh, he was a museum curator. He was the caretaker of sith  
history on Kesh. Among the museum's collection are Yaru Korbin's lightsaber and captain's uniform; the black boxes from  
the Omen Starship: even some of the lignin crystals that the Omen was hauling before they crash landed on Kesh.  
The museum even has the sith holocrons of the crew of the Omen. And then there is the weird. The museum has a small  
collection of five teeth pulled from the mouth of the great Naga Sadow. Pulled by Mr. Sadow himself.  
Apparently, Lord Sadow is an amateur dentist.

As a junior officer in the Imperial Navy, Kosh Teradoc was assigned to a garrison on Murkhana. His job: garrison barber.  
Not exactly the start to his military career that he envisioned when he enlisted. He was a barber for five years.

Sadiki Blirr, warden of the infamous Cog Hive Seven prison in the Tharin sector of the outer rim territories, was as crooked  
as they come. She often arranged fights between inmates, and took bets. On occasion, she would even sell an inmate as a  
slave to select clientele. She also, on occasion, had an unruly inmate "disappear" by serving them up to other inmates as  
food. YUCK! INMATE HAMBURGERS

The Bone Kings are a gang of vicious, violent criminal thugs within Cog Hive Seven prison. They get their gruesome  
nickname from their habit of deboning their victims. They then sharpen the bones to use as shivs against rival gangs.  
Their leader, Vasco Nailhead, has personally deboned over 20 inmates at Cog Hive Seven.


End file.
